Hubris Remake
by Pharos
Summary: Yes, this is a remake of the original Hubris and rather than replace the old one I've decided to just post it as a new story. Please Read and Review I really look forward to your comments. I may update it late but please have patience with me as I'm still brainstorming most of it.
1. Love

Hubris: Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

An unspeakable pressure filled the darker corridors of her mind as she sat staring idly at the gray walls of her cell. It was all over everything she'd ever tried to do was quickly coming to its end and all she could do was sit and wait. There was no point in fighting anymore, in the end she'd lost everything without even coming close to her goal. Not only had she failed, she'd lost everything in the process – everything she'd ever cared for was either dead or out of her reach. There was nothing left but to wait for the end to come.

"You're remarkably calm for someone facing execution."

The sound of his voice made her flinch inwardly, her body felt too numb to move much past a slight twitch in her fingers as she turned to see him standing in the open doorway. She wanted to cry but the only thing to escape past her lips was a soft chuckle. There was nothing worse in her mind than seeing the look of calm detachment reflected in his eyes as if she were nothing more than a pebble at his feet. _It hurts_. There was a slight tightening in her chest but she cast the discomfort away as if it were nothing more than a piece of extra clothing. _I did this, all of it_.

"I suppose you want me to beg for mercy?" Her voice felt so far from the turmoil boiling deep within her heart, "Maybe you want me to shout to the walls how I repent my sinful ways?" She laughed tilting her head slightly as she looked up at him, "Or maybe you just want to ask me again why I killed Euphie?"

Suzaku clenched his fists together as he glared back at her, once warm green eyes now filled with a cold hatred that struck the deepest part of her heart. Lelouch thought she heard the sound of something breaking inside, like the shattering of glass as it hit the floor. _Lies_. A voice inside of her screamed clawing relentlessly at the walls she'd built deep inside. _Even if it is a lie…the truth won't matter_. She scolded the weeping voice shoving it as far back as possible and locking it behind a door.

"I never expected you to tell me the truth, I realize now that you've been lying to me from the very beginning."

There was a sadness to his voice that caught her somewhat off guard as he moved to stand beside her. Suzaku reached down his fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist as he lifted her arm into the air between them. Lavender hued eyes watched him seeing without seeing, he remembered the light that had once glimmered like a beacon in the night. A smoldering light that drew you closer until there wasn't anything you wouldn't do just to catch a glimpse of it. He couldn't help but see the symbol glaring out from her left eye the sign of her betrayal was too fresh, too deep for him to ignore.

"I won't believe your lies anymore."

He moved before she could stop him, before his mind could convince him that such an act was as much a betrayal as her own actions. The world seemed to slow for a split second as his free hand came around to reveal a small syringe filled with a clear substance. There was a sharp sting on her shoulder followed by the soft hiss of the pressurized syringe.

"This time you're going to tell me the truth." Suzaku whispered in her ear as he released her arm letting her fall back to the floor in stunned surprise.

Horror replaced disbelief as she pressed her palm against the sight where the syringe had entered. Lelouch shook her head, her mouth opening and closing as she pressed herself back against the wall as if she might somehow disappear from the reality of what Suzaku had done. Her heart beat impossibly loud against her ears as she stared into those cold uncaring eyes. She shivered pulling her legs close, her body felt hot and cold at the same time as if her skin were ice while the inside of her began to heat up. She could feel the cold creeping inwards, until it seemed like all that remained of the heat was somewhere inside her heart.

"I – hate – you…." The words slipped past her lips as she felt her consciousness growing dimmer and dimmer. The world was slipping from her fingertips and there was nothing she could do to stop it, nothing but watch as it happened. _No – please…no…_.

_Euphie's words rocked her backwards as if she had already been shot, though the gun remained hidden safely inside her cloak. The idea of _peace_ between Britannia and Japan, the quest for an Ideal lost amid the wreckage of death. _Is she serious_?! Lelouch felt as if her mind might explode from the pressure rising steadily inside of her. Here was a chance, a chance to do something their father had never – no, _could_ never achieve in his wretched lifetime and all she had to do, all she had to do was cast aside her desire for revenge and take Euphie's hand. She almost reached out, almost took her half-sister's hand but the memory of a blood soaked childhood replaced Euphie's ideal._

He's the reason I'm alone in this world_. The image of her father's face fueled the fire of hatred before it could die. Lelouch pulled the gun from where she'd hidden it and Euphie watched with a calm look in her eyes as if none of this surprised her._

_ "I can't let you ruin it…." Lelouch whispered._

_ "Are you going to kill me?" Euphie asked calmly._

_ Lelouch laughed shaking her head as she flipped the gun in her hand so that the barrel faced her, "No…you're going to kill me."_

_ The look of confusion on Euphie's face was not unwarranted, after all Euphie wasn't the kind of person to kill even the tiniest of ants. _I have to do this, this has to happen_. Lelouch took a deep breath as she readied herself for death._

_ "I won't do it!" Euphie replied taking a step back._

_ "I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." Lelouch answered back, she called on the power lying dormant within her – her Geass, her Power of Kings. "Euphemia li Britannia, I command you -."_

_ "That isn't my name." Euphie's words struck her like a whip and the power flowed back to wherever it had come from. "I renounced it."_

_ "You – renounced it?" Lelouch blinked unable to comprehend what Euphie was telling her as if it were all some strange dream._

_ "There will probably be some big announcement later but I officially renounced my right as a Princess of Britannia." Euphie smiled._

_ "Why? Why would you do that?"_

_ "Because…I wanted to be with you. I don't need a crown, all I want is to stay by your side. Oh, Lelouch you must have felt so lonely all these years not being able to speak with anyone about your past. Having to lie to all your friends because the truth could get you killed – or worse…." Euphie moved closer to her then, wrapping her arms around Lelouch, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, I promise I won't leave you alone."_

_ Tears rolled down her cheeks as her arms dropped limply to her sides, the fear – the hatred she had held onto for so long seemed to melt away. _Euphie_…. Lelouch sighed shaking her head, was there ever anyone else as reckless as Euphie? She chuckled wrapping her arms around Euphie._

_ "Why are you laughing?" Euphie asked leaning back._

_ "I'm sorry, it's just – I was going to make you kill me… I was so ready to die that I forgot who I was dealing with." Lelouch smiled. The happy years they'd spent together before the bloody tragedy filled her mind. Euphie had always been a strong person, with a gentle and caring heart. She could see the pain in others and knew almost instinctively how to solve the problem. Even if her means were unconventional and not well thought out, she always ended up above everyone else. Even their Father could not help but love Euphie._

_ "I would never hurt you, we're sisters." Euphie smiled._

_ "You don't understand…"_

"…You wouldn't have had a choice in the matter…."

The words slipped past her lips as the world suddenly came back into focus around her. There as a moment of disorientation between which memory and reality settled back into their proper place. A horribly long time in which she relived Euphie's death once more. Lelouch felt her legs give way beneath the grief and the loss. The words she could never call back, the pain and horror of that bloody massacre – that final piece of her life shattering into a thousand little pieces of glass. _It's gone…all of it_. Her mind felt numb, as numb as the rest of her.

"Why…" She looked up at Suzaku her tears drying on her face as she felt the emotion slowly disappearing deep within her. Much to her surprise Suzaku knelt beside her, his eyes twin pools of sorrow and guilt as he reached out a hand to brush aside the tracks left by her tears. There was a gentleness about him now, as if his icy demeanor from before were nothing more than an act.

"Because, I promised Euphie that I would protect you…that I would not blame you for any of this, and that I would -." Suzaku took a deep breath and looked away for a moment, "I would keep you _safe_ from yourself as much as from me."

She felt cold…her body trembled uncontrollably as she was led blindfolded and restrained down what she could only assume was a hallway. No light could shatter the darkness within the cotton bag placed over her head though she could still breath it did not stop the sense of claustrophobia from closing in around her. Suzaku's hand on her arm was light but strong, even if she'd had the strength to resist him she would not have gotten far blindfolded. They stopped and she heard the muffled sound of voices just before a door opened and she was pushed inside. She was forced to her knees, her face slammed into the floor not hard but enough to make her head spin. The bag was ripped from her head and she blinked at the dim lighting struggling against Suzaku's grip despite herself.

"Your Grace," Her blood ran cold at the words coming out of Suzaku's mouth and she struggled harder to twist her head around to see the man Suzaku spoke to. His grip on her neck tightened, "I won't allow you to cast your Geass on the Emperor."

Lelouch could just see Suzaku's face out of the corner of her eyes and this time she felt her body still at the sight. His eyes were cold, calm and utterly devoid of emotion as he glared down at her.

"Your Grace, I bring you Zero the leader of the Rebel forces stationed in Area 11."

There was the sound of something hitting the floor echoing against the walls and she flinched knowing that it was her helmet. A silence filled the room as the sound died, as deep and resounding as the clatter had been.

"I also return to you, your lost Princess – Lelouch li Britannia."

She kicked, struggling to lift her head despite Suzaku's earlier warning to behave. _This is my chance! I can end this here_. If she could just break free of Suzaku, a second was all she needed – a split second and she could finally put an end to her bloody nightmare.

"So you have."


	2. Forget

Hubris: Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

She could practically _smell_ the sleaze rolling off the man in wave after wave of nauseous ooze like it was a physical presence threatening to overwhelm her. She was trapped, literally between a wall and a sleaze-ball the idea of it was enough to make her physically sick. Lelouch refrained from rolling her eyes at the man, a thirty-something year old history teacher named Samuel Truce. The conceited way he spoke to her, using her name as freely as if they were friends made her want to wash her name off with _acid_ just to keep it clean. She kept her face carefully still so as not to betray her utter contempt for him. Besides she thought it best to err on the side of caution, he could easily pin her down since she wasn't exactly the strongest woman in the school. _Keep calm, find a way out of this_. She repeated the words in her head as many times as she had to in order to stop herself from slapping the man. She may not be a match physically but mentally this man was about as sharp as a blunt nail.

The man was a teacher, it wasn't like she could say 'no' when he called her out of class just a few short minutes ago. Although this was the third time he'd done so in the past week alone. _He's so confident_. She jeered at him on the inside hating the very thought that was wasted on him. Lelouch knew she had her fair share of admirers, both male and female but it was the ones like this that she despised the most. She could practically _feel_ the title of Noble rolling off him along with the oozy slime. _Just because his father has a title and land he thinks every girl wants him_. It was men like this she hated the most. The self-righteous, pretentious little pricks who think it is their birthright to do whatever they want without suffering the consequences.

"-why don't you and I go somewhere more private?" He practically leaned into her as he spoke, his body language making it quite clear that he wasn't about to take a polite 'no' for an answer. As he moved closer she finally saw her chance and took it.

"Sorry, I have to go." Lelouch slipped through the only opening he'd given and quickly darted down the stairs as fast as she dared to go.

It was a relief to hear the bell ring for class to be let out as she quickly joined the throng of students hurrying from their classrooms. She took one last glimpse behind her and sighed in relief to see that he wasn't following her. Still looking back she didn't notice until it was too late the person standing in the hall waiting for her. Lelouch let out a soft gasp of surprise as she came face to face with Villetta Nu and froze for the split second it took for a hand to wrap around her arm.

"I finally caught you!" Villetta ground out between clenched teeth.

* * *

She moved gracefully through the crowded hallway the very picture of absolute confidence, her long black hair flowing behind her like a shadowy cloud of silk, lavender-hued eyes glimmering warmly in the afternoon light. Long slender legs carried her quickly and smoothly down the corridor in a manner that told people that she was in a hurry and could not be bothered at the moment. She smiled when others greeted her and paused only long enough for a polite greeting whenever her eyes met with those of a teacher. Lelouch heaved a tired sigh as she stepped through the doorway leading to the student council room all but slamming the door behind her. Only then did she let her façade drop like a ton of bricks, her shoulders slumped as she let her aching muscles scream their displeasure in her head.

"I take it Miss Villetta finally caught you?"

The overly cheerful way the words were spoken told her that Milly was the one who'd spoken them. Lelouch glanced up to see both Milly and Shirley already there each seated before a stack of what she could only imagine had to be the long overdue club expense reports. Shirley spared her a sympathetic smile before returning her attention to the sheets of paper in her hands a frown forming on her soft face. Milly, on the other hand took the time to laugh at Lelouch's obvious ill-luck in avoiding the school gym teacher, Villetta Nu. Although to her credit, Lelouch _had_ managed to avoid going to gym for a good two whole weeks before now. Between her highly risky Chess games and her dislike of any physical activity outside of horseback riding, Lelouch generally managed to keep one step ahead of the teacher. Today, it would seem was just not her lucky day.

"Gym class should be obliterated off the face of the earth!" Lelouch sighed as she took her seat beside Shirley, "They added wrong here." She replied pointing at the error she spotted on the tennis club's budget graph for the semester.

"I've already told you, the school board won't accept your proposal to abolish Gym just because you think it's a barbaric act fit only for muscle-bound morons and their kin." Milly replied a huge smile on her face.

It was a relief to have Lelouch there, useless as she was at physical activities she was a wiz at almost everything else. Only Nina had been smarter, having graduated well ahead of the rest of them and with years of promising work ahead of her. Although, Milly supposed that if Lelouch ever decided to take her schooling seriously she probably could graduate the same as Nina. _But then she wouldn't be Lelouch would she_? Milly smiled as she split her attention between work and watching Lelouch help Shirley with her pile of reports.

"Oh good, you're here."

Lelouch glanced up from the papers in her hands to see Rivalz and her little brother Rolo walk into the room with their arms full of rolled up posters. Rolo's violet-hued eyes stared deeply back at her with a mixed degree of relief and worry stacked together.

"I just got here actually," Lelouch replied calmly as she returned her attention to the papers in her hand.

"I heard that you got called out of class by that History teacher again." Rolo's brow furrowed in worry and anger as he shuffled the posters from one arm to the other while Rivalz cleared a space for them on the shelf.

"Oh – that," Lelouch shrugged, "He tried to force himself on me but I got away."

There was a stunned silence as the others took in Lelouch's calm nonchalant words as if she were discussing what she was about to have for dinner and not that she'd escaped from what could potentially be a predator in teacher's clothing's. Shirley stared wide-eyed, still not entirely sure of what she'd just heard Lelouch say. While Milly and Rivalz gapped at her like a pair of fish out of water. Rolo in contrast seemed to grow cold and angry at the same time as if he were one step away from seeking out the man in question and taking matters into his own hands. Not that Lelouch put it past him, she'd had admirers in the past who seemed the type not to take 'no' for an answer and each of those had had an unfortunate 'accident' happen to them within a 24-hour time period. Apparently this particular teacher thought himself above such 'superstition' if he was willing to risk such a thing.

Milly sighed in a vexed manner leaning back in her chair as she rubbed at her forehead, "I suppose now I'll have to take this to my Grandfather-,"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Lelouch replied calmly with a wave of her hand, "I've already taken care of it."

Milly blinked looking up at Lelouch who had calmly taken out her laptop and was busy typing furiously against the keyboard. _She is a wiz_. Milly thought with a slightly amused smile on her face. There were some things, not many but _some_ that people did not entirely know about Lelouch – outside of her fascination with setting up high-stakes chess games and her aversion towards anything physical beyond horseback riding, was her skills with a computer. She would bet that before the day was over, Mr. Samuel Truce would be short one possible career line in life. Depending entirely on how angry Lelouch was at the moment, the man would be _lucky_ if all he got was disowned by his family. Although considering the mishaps with her previous admirers, Milly stole a glance towards Rolo who seemed absolutely livid about the thought that his sister was almost assaulted – Mr. Truce got the better end of the stick in her opinion.

_Being disowned is the least of your worries, I'll still need to tell Grandfather that he should prepare a new History teacher to replace the one Lelouch is settling scores with_. Milly smiled as she returned her attention to the tedious task of organizing the funding for the school clubs. The gardening club had set a ridiculous amount and she would have to figure out a way to deal with them before the day was through.

* * *

"I _never_ want to read another tedious report like that for the next two – no, make that _three_ months." Lelouch sighed as she stepped through the doorway after Rolo rolling her head back and forth in an effort to ease the tension she felt building up along her neck and shoulders.

Rolo nodded as he shut the door behind them, his violet eyes following her as she made her way up the stairs towards their rooms on the second floor. The clubhouse, or their home was easily the size of a small mansion complete with rooms, bathrooms, living room, sunroom and kitchen. Considering that it was just the two of them, Lelouch sometimes wondered why no one else moved in since it was so spacious but Milly often told her that it was because she wanted her and Rolo to remain as close as possible. Since they were the only two siblings and because Rolo had what many considered to be a sister-complex Milly didn't want to split the two of them up in dorms. This way was easier, it was also quiet and convenient since Lelouch had a tendency to stay up late at night. Whatever the reason, she certainly wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, not it if meant being free to walk around the house naked if she wanted to. Not that she did…but it was a nice option.

"I'm going to bed." Lelouch sighed without missing a step, "Let me know if something comes up but only if it's absolutely important…I'm really tired."

"Oh – okay, goodnight Sister."

Lelouch smiled as she stopped looking back at him with a gentle glimmer in her eye, "Don't worry, I'm okay I just need a little sleep is all."

She disappeared up the stairs leaving him on his own as she disappeared into the quiet privacy of her room. Lelouch pressed her back against the door making certain it was locked before allowing herself to collapse on her bed. She curled in on herself, pulling her legs tight against her chest. Alone at last she could finally let the pressure she felt building inside of her free. It was always there, dwelling in the back of her head like a bad memory – something she couldn't explain stretching beyond the boring tedium that was her everyday life. As if she were missing something, some part of herself that she dared not reach out to grasp for fear of what she might find.

_Let go, let go_. She repeated the words in her mind as she took a deep breath forcing her fingers to relax one digit at a time. It started every morning when she woke up and built up throughout the day until she felt like a walking time bomb threatening to explode from within. There was a pressure inside of her that wanted – no, _needed_ to be released and the only problem was she had no idea how to do so beyond what she was already doing. _Let go, let go…don't think, don't worry_.

_Forget_.

Lelouch jerked upright, her stiff muscles protesting the sudden attempt to rise from a cramped position. The room was almost completely dark except for the feeble moonlight streaming in through the windows and the dim green glow of her alarm clock. Blinking away the fog of sleep, she pushed herself onto her feet ignoring the tingling feeling running up and down her cramped limbs as she moved quietly towards the window. She pushed it open and leaned out bracing herself against the cool breeze. The night air felt chilled against her bare heated skin although she couldn't for the life of her remember when she'd striped her school clothes off, she knew she must have managed it somehow before falling asleep. It was that voice which had caused her to wake so suddenly and completely. The memory of it frightened her somehow, though she could not recall why she was certain that if she could just remember who it belonged to she might somehow ease the tension building up inside.

_Forget_.

The word rang clear in her mind, echoing from somewhere deep inside making her head ache. For one moment she faltered, her mind fluttering between a half-remembered memory and the present. Inside she felt the tension building steadily, if only she could reach beyond it…if only she knew _why_ then maybe she could…. She lifted her hand towards the moon as if she might reach out and grab it, as if the glowing orb were the source of the tension. _If only_….

_Forget_.

The voice cracked against her attempt as if it were a physical thing capable of knocking her backwards. Lelouch felt her balance shift as if she'd been struck but despite that she still reached out, still sought a way to grasp the light of the moon. _What am I doing_? She wondered tilting precariously between the vision of the moon and her room. _Why is this so damned important_? Was she really missing something in her life? Or was it just the unsatisfied ramblings of a teenager seeking answers to the meaning of life?

"SISTER!"

The sound of Rolo's voice knocked her backwards as she felt something yank her back into the room. For one blind moment she fought against the arms wrapping around her, letting out a scream as she struggled towards the moonlight. _Freedom_. If only she could reach that light – she knew beyond it was freedom….

"LELOUCH!" Rolo cried out gripping her tightly in his arms as he shouted her name over and over again.

Slowly, achingly slow – she began to relax in his grip enough that he knew she was fully awake. Rolo slowly eased his grip on her allowing her space to pull back from his embrace. Lavender-hued eyes gazed up at him in confusion as if for one brief horrifying moment she did not know who he was. As realization set in, she smiled up at him as innocent as a newborn child.

"Rolo? Why are we on the floor?" She glanced around the room confused.

"You had a nightmare, I came in and you were on the floor." Rolo replied calmly.

"A nightmare?" Lelouch frowned her face crinkling slightly as she tried to recall whatever nightmare had woken her. She shivered in his arms and inched closer, "A nightmare…."

"It's okay now, you don't have to worry. I promise you I'll protect you." He replied easily.

Lelouch chuckled softly as she eased out of his grip, "What would I do without my prince?"

She touched her hand to his cheek and smiled as she climbed back onto her feet, "But all prince's need their sleep and so do I…" She hesitated, a shadow of fear fluttering in her eyes.

"I can sleep in bed with you if you want…" Rolo whispered sheepishly, "If you don't mind, I think I'd be able to get to sleep better that way."

Lelouch smiled as she nodded in agreement. The two of them climbed into her bed and he watched while she steadily fell back to sleep. Rolo listened to the sound of her breathing before he inched his way back off the bed. From his pocket he pulled out his phone.

"Everything's okay, she's asleep." He whispered calmly listening to the reply on the other side before hanging up.

Rolo stared down at Lelouch, his eyes a dark contrast to earlier. He'd almost used his Geass on her, the way she'd been flailing around screaming like that._ She doesn't remember, it was just a nightmare_. He assured himself as he sat on the bed watching her sleep. _Forget, forget, forget_. He urged her in the quiet of his own mind.


	3. Knight

Hubris: Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

There was an air about him of coldness that sent many of the servants walking the halls scrambling to get out of his way. He could feel their gazes following him as he made his way towards the Grand Hall where he'd been summoned to attend His Majesty. His white cloak billowed behind him like a pale shadow, a constant reminder of all he'd given in order to forge the path set before him. He felt the animosity of those around him, servant or Noble it mattered not – they all thought the same thing. _You're not welcomed here_. Even after a year in service to His Majesty King Charles, Suzaku knew better than to let his guard down here. _Especially here_. He spotted the familiar colors of one of the other Knights of Rounds and paused just long enough to see that it was Gino followed by Anya. He stopped only when Gino called out his name and waited for the other two Knights to reach him.

"I see you've been called by His Majesty as well, eh Suzaku-kun?"

The blond-haired Knight smiled warmly at him as he approached resting his arm around Suzaku's shoulders as he did. At first, Suzaku hadn't known what to make of the man – but after a while he came to the realization that this was just the way Gino was. Overly friendly and always smiling, nothing kept this man down – at least not for long. He had quickly become one of Suzaku's only friend among the other Knights of Rounds.

"You two as well?" Suzaku asked tilting his head back far enough to see over Gino's shoulder to where Anya stood watching the two of them, her ever present camera/diary in hand.

"Yes, we received orders to return home straight from the battlefield," Gino frowned slightly as he spoke one of the rare times he ever did so, "I suppose it has to be serious but no one's said anything about what it could be. Do you know?"

Suzaku shook his head, he'd received the same orders not long after settling the dispute near the border to Germany. Their forces were cleaning up what was left of the German Army but still the order had come rather suddenly. Gino sighed as he scratched at the back of his head his face looked like that of a puppy denied its favorite snack.

"I was planning to relax after the battle but…oh well, that's the duty of a true Knight right?" He laughed slapping Suzaku across the back as they continued on their way down the halls.

"What about you Anya? Where you called back as well?" Suzaku asked turning his attention towards the quiet girl at his side. She shook her head, her gaze focused on the camera she held tightly in her hands. It was 'for making memories' or at least that's all Anya ever said if anyone questioned her.

"Naw, Anya was already here by the time I arrived." Gino answered locking his fingers behind his head, "Back a week early I was told."

Suzaku couldn't hold back his surprise, Anya's area had been considered rather difficult but at the same time he was not that surprised. Despite how she looked, Anya was a fierce fighter – just like Gino although no one would believe it on first impressions alone. Still…to have finished so quickly.

He stopped the thought before it could finish as they finally reached the Grand Hall, Gino's smile disappeared his face becoming devoid of emotion as the doors opened before them. This was not the place for smiles, not here – not while in the presence of His Majesty. Suzaku kept his face as blank as Gino's as they approached King Charles bowing before him as one. The door closed behind them with a resounding thud and he was instantly reminded of another such time, long ago. As before there was no one else in the room, save for the three of them and His Majesty.

"We come at thy call Your Majesty, what do you command of us?" The three of them spoke the words in unison as if they were of one body and voice.

"My brave Knights, it troubles me to call you together in such a way." Charles' voice rang out through the empty room, "There is trouble brewing in Area 11."

Suzaku felt his blood freeze at the words but kept his gaze neutral, he could feel the Emperor's eyes on him even though his eyes remained lowered in respect. Area 11 – there was only one threat capable of causing anything serious in such a place, but surely that could not be the case?

"There are rumors of the return of Zero and the Black Knights." Charles continued his voice as calm and cold as ever.

"Zero? Your Majesty, pardon me but Zero is dead and many of the leaders of the Black Knights have either been killed or are still awaiting their deaths. Are these rumors even worthy of Your Majesty's attention?" Gino spoke, his voice filling the void left by Charles' declaration.

Suzaku waited, of the four of them only himself and His Majesty knew the truth. The truth of this room and of Zero's death. He could hear the distant past rearing up around him whenever he was here, there was no escape from it. The sound of her screams, the way her feet scrambled against the floor seeking enough leverage to rise from where she'd been forced to lay.

"Even if this man is an imposter, the truth needs to be confirmed. I cannot trust that fool of a Govenor nor the men at his side to settle this matter. It is for that reason and that reason alone that I will send the three of you to Area 11. Destroy the Black Knights and crush this fool who dares to raise his head against the Empire, if you cannot," Charles paused and Suzaku could feel the full weight of his gaze upon him, "Then I will be forced to send the Knight of One to clean out Area 11."

* * *

A tired yawn escaped past her lips as she settled into her seat near the back of the class and turned her attention towards the scenery outside the window. On a normal day like this she would have skipped this class in lieu of reading a book on the rooftop but…Milly had already scolded her for doing such a thing three days in a row. _'You can't keep skipping the class just because you don't want to meet the new teacher! At least show up _once_!'_ She could still hear Milly's voice ringing in her ears along with the threat that if she didn't show up today, then she would be put on 'punishment' duty for two weeks straight. Punishment usually involved long hours spent doing all the work Milly had somehow managed to put off until the very last minute.

_I don't see why I have to_…. Her thought trailed off as a tall man dressed in a casual brown t-shirt and jeans stepped into the classroom. His deep honey-brown hair was about the only thing about him that seemed well-groomed although she could see that it was just barely holding together. His attire spoke casual, but his demeanor said that he took his job seriously enough. Deep blue eyes scanned the room, caught sight of her and quickly moved on as he placed his brown satchel on the table.

"Well, I'm happy to see that Miss Lamperouge has finally graced us with her presence and in honor of her appearance, there will be a pop quiz!"

A collective groan filled the classroom at his words, taking the sting from his words away as he pulled a sheaf of papers from his bag and began to pass them out one at a time. He continued speaking, telling them that it would be a _timed_ quiz and that they were only required to answer as much as they could before time ran out. Lelouch only half-listened to his instructions her gaze following him as he moved, fascinated by his laidback yet still serious nature. This was the man chosen to replace the previous History teacher, the one Milly insisted she meet for the sheer fact that it was Lelouch's fault they'd had to find someone this late in the season. Despite her argument that they shouldn't have hired the last guy in the first place.

"I do hope you've studied while you were away."

His voice brought her back as she reached out to take the sheet of paper from him, there was an obvious air of challenge about his words that she didn't like. It felt – familiar, as if he were teasing her and scolding her all while encouraging her at the same time. It made her want to prove that she knew what she was doing. She turned her attention towards the paper and pulled out a pen from her bag as she settled down to the task of answering the questions placed before her. _I'll show him_! She did not see the smile on his face as he walked back towards the front of the class, nor did she notice the way his gaze lingered on her a bit longer than it had before.

There was a quiet anticipation circling around her as the class focused their attention on the teacher sitting calmly behind the desk grading papers. Lelouch kept her gaze on the window, watching the trees as the wind ruffled through the leaves. There was a knock at the door drawing her attention away from a small sparrow resting on a tree branch. Without waiting for an answer, Miss Villetta sauntered in and bent close to speak to Mr. Gaius. She'd learned his name from the girl sitting in front of her since he had never mentioned it and Milly hadn't felt it necessary to tell her. A frown pressed upon his features but he calmly stood calling the class to attention.

"Class, Miss Villetta has some news please give her you're undivided attention." He gestured for Villetta to stand in front of the class and sat back down.

"Good morning Class, I would like to introduce to you a new student who has transferred back to school as of today."

Villetta gestured towards the door just as the new student stepped inside, the class was hushed at the sight of him. Lelouch felt her chest tighten painfully at the sight of Suzaku standing at the front of the class a slight smile spread across his face as he bowed.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi, I am pleased to be meeting you all for the first time."

Sea-green eyes scanned the room for a brief moment before centering on her, his smile widened as he walked towards her. _It hurts_. Lelouch smiled back feeling her heart growing cold even as her body heated from the force of his gaze. _It hurts_. There was a commotion going on around her, she could hear the class whispering in astonishment. _That's right no one but me, Milly, Rivalz and Shirley know him_. He moved closer as if the world were slowing down before her eyes. _It hurts_. Why did her chest feel as if it were going to collapse? _You're back_! Her heart should be singing, after a whole year apart Suzaku had come back – Suzaku was okay so…why? He stopped beside her looking as sheepish as a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

_Does she remember_? Suzaku wondered as he stared into her lavender colored eyes he could see the way her face lit up and questioned if it was all just an act. _Are you the rumored Zero_? It was hard to tell, she looked so peaceful – as if nothing had changed from before she'd donned the guise of Zero. _I want to believe in you, show me that I can_.

"Welcome back, Suzaku."

Lelouch's face brightened as she looked up at him, her face beaming like the sun as she stood and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He could smell her shampoo, the same strawberry scent as before – could feel the softness of her body as he wrapped his arms around her allowing himself this small piece of her. He could hear the surprised whispers echoing around him, the words 'White Reaper' and 'Knight of Seven' followed him no matter where he went. But he couldn't help but wonder what Lelouch made of the whispers, did she hate his nickname? Did she hate him?

"You'll make the entire class jealous if you keep that up, Suzaku." The sound of Milly's joking tone made them part quickly as he turned to see Milly, Rivalz and Shirley crowding the doorway.

"Milly, Rivalz, Shirley…shouldn't the three of you be in class instead of skipping to attend other classes?" Lelouch's softer tone scolded the three as the class erupted in laughter.

Suzaku smiled at his friends, glad deep down that he was once again together with them. He could not help but glance sideways at Lelouch who had begun lecturing the other three in her normal way. It was obvious from the way everyone was laughing that this was a normal everyday thing. She paused in her lecture to glance up at him as if noticing his gaze for the first time. Lelouch reached up a hand to brush against the side of his face startling him.

"Are you okay, Suzaku? You look tired." She replied her voice tender against his ears.

_I would have followed you anywhere…just you, only you_. He smiled at her taking hold of her hand, "Don't worry, I had plenty of rest on the flight here, I'm just so happy to see familiar faces. I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone when I walked in."

Lelouch laughed, "Well, a lot has changed in a year."

There was the sound of a throat clearing and the class subsided into silence, "Miss Miley, Mr. Rivalz and Miss Shirley…if you would be so kind as to wait for the end of class, I would like you all to take your seats while I hand back your tests."

Suzaku turned his attention to the man seated behind the teacher's desk and felt a moment of shame at his own behavior. Of course, he'd come in the middle of class it was wrong of him to be so impolite.

"I'm sorry, Mr…." He replied hesitantly.

The man smiled and just the sight of it made Suzaku feel relieved for some reason, "My name is Gaius, Gaius Adams. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kururugi, I look forward to getting to know you in the coming months."

* * *

"I'll expect you to do better in two weeks, please study your test answers before the next class you are dismissed."

Gaius waved his hand and the class disappeared out the door with a sigh of relief. He watched them leave before getting to his feet and closing the door behind them. He reached into his bag for his phone and dialed the number bringing it up to his ear. He stared out the window, folding his arms across his chest as he listened to the ringing on the other end. When the other side finally answered he could hear the soft sound of her voice and knew she'd been asleep.

"You were starting to worry me there for a second, I thought you'd left already." He replied with a warm smile on his face. He paused listening to her sleepy answer and sighed, "No, I don't suppose I'll be home on time today. I have some papers to grade…yeah, I miss you too." He chuckled switching his phone to the other ear, "I can't talk long but, what do you want for dinner? Should I make the usual? Or would you rather go out instead?" Another long pause followed by a laugh, "Okay, okay I'll make your usual. I'll probably be home around … nine-ish? Maybe eight, that okay with you? … Yeah, okay – see you then."

He hung up the phone and placed it back inside his bag before picking it up and walking out of the class. Briefly, not long enough to notice but long enough for him to get a good look – he glanced towards the mosaic decorated ceiling and the tiny camera hidden within before closing the door behind him.


	4. Freedom

Hubris: Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

* * *

The air between them felt as if it were charged with electricity, Lelouch fiddled with her drink as she listened to the happy chatter of her friends. A warm afternoon breeze drifted through the courtyard where the six of them sat catching up with each other. It felt good to enjoy the sun and wind as she listened to the cheerful voices of Shirley, Milly and Rivalz. She felt content and at ease for what felt like the first time in weeks, no headache or feeling of dissatisfaction to distract her from the pleasure of the day. The cold feeling in her chest felt like a distant memory as she watched her friends.

"What about Lelouch?" Suzaku's voice drew her gaze as she took a sip of her drink.

"Huh?" She blinked realizing that she'd let her mind wander.

"Oh, our little Princess has problems of her own." Milly smiled jokingly as she winked at Lelouch, "Just recently she got one of our teachers fired for fraternizing with his students. Which normally wouldn't have been a problem if she'd done it in the beginning of the school year instead of halfway through. We had to scramble just to find a replacement."

"You can't blame me for that, the guy was asking for it." Lelouch cringed inwardly at the memory waving her drink in the air as if to dismiss Milly's remark, "Besides, you found a better replacement with that new teacher so you really should be thanking me."

Milly sighed dramatically, "Yes, yes…thank you once more Your Grace for your assistance in that. Although to be honest we were lucky in that regard, despite how he looks on the outside the man has gained the trust of the staff as well as the students. He's a really hard worker, I'm told he has a wife at home but still manages to keep his work and personal life separate."

"That reminds me, I don't recognize any of the teachers or the students…." Suzaku replied quietly.

"Yeah, after what happened last year all the old students and the staff left back to the Homeland. We're the only ones who stayed, that's why we're the only ones who remember you." Lelouch replied calmly.

Shirley whispered sadly, "Nina even graduated early, I hear she's a part of the science division for the Military."

Suzaku turned his gaze towards the silent boy sitting beside Lelouch with his eyes on the ground, his fingers nervously fiddling with the drink cradle between his palms. _Her 'brother'_. Just another false memory planted among his friends in order to maintain control over Lelouch. Rolo glanced up briefly but quickly looked away when he saw Suzaku's cold-dead eyes. He was the Emperor's man, one of the many eyes put in place to make certain Lelouch _never_ regained her memories. _If that's true then who is this new Zero_? The question made him nervous, had he walked right into another of Lelouch's traps? Was all of this just another act or…? He felt a sharp stab on the tips of his fingers followed by an angry hiss knocking his train of thought away.

"Arthur?! You brought him with you?" The others exclaimed loudly perhaps only now noticing the cat which until that moment had been sitting quietly on his lap.

Lelouch laughed at the expression on Suzaku's face as she stood, moving to scoop the black cat into her arms, "You really do like cats don't you, Suzaku?"

Arthur purred as she held him in her arms, rubbing his face against her chin. _Traitor_. Suzaku thought shaking the sting from his injury away.

* * *

Only the light from the monitors kept the room from being completely dark, the image on the screen focused on Lelouch's face as she talked with some random group of students. She looked at ease, a smile on her face as she laughed at something one of the other girls had said. He could almost believe that such a peaceful scene were real, if only he didn't know the truth hidden beneath those false memories of hers. _Are you Zero_? The question haunted him even in his sleep. The only way to clear her would be to show that her memories were still lost to her. The problem was…this was Lelouch, the girl was a very capable tactician in her own right. As far as he knew, Lelouch had never lost a battle until that day one year ago.

"Did anything strike you at all while you spoke with her?" The sound of Villetta's voice drew his attention away from the screen.

Aside from himself, there was only Rolo – the fake brother, and Villetta Nu – a one-time officer in His Majesty's military before she had crossed paths with Lelouch a year ago. Now – now, she was nothing more than a baby-sitter tasked with keeping an eye on Lelouch. It was obvious from the way she spoke and the way she stood watching Suzaku that she was nervous. _Of course, if Lelouch has regained her memories despite everything they'd done then Villetta would be held responsible as leader of this taskforce_. Rolo on the other hand appeared as calm and collected as he had earlier, although there was an air of discomfort whenever he glanced towards Suzaku.

"I can't really say for certain…" Suzaku replied hesitantly recalling their earlier conversation outside in the courtyard. Her easy tone of voice, the way her eyes had lit up at the sight of him, even the gentle way she had held Arthur in her arms. _Was it all just an act_? He wanted to believe that she hadn't regained her memories but he was sent here to make absolutely _certain_ of that fact.

"Then that must mean that this new Zero can't possibly be Lelouch, we haven't let her out of our sight since the very beginning and Rolo is never far from her–,"

"Wait just a minute," Suzaku replied calmly cutting into her words before she could continue, "If we underestimate her, if we just believe that she doesn't have her memories with even the tiniest bit of doubt then we _will_ pay for it. Give me more time to confirm the situation _before_ we make that mistake."

Yes, he would _not_ make the same mistake twice trusting blindly in all that she appeared to be would lead to the death of thousands. Suzaku glared at the screen, if he failed to find the truth then Area 11 and all the Elevens who stayed here would be put in the hands of the Knight of One. The Emperor had made it clear that if they could not stop Zero and the Black Knights then he would make certain that the Elevens would never again rise in rebellion. Even if that meant wiping out an entire race. _That's why…even if it costs me your life, I won't hesitate this time_.

"Very well, the Student Council is planning to throw you a welcome home party please use this time to reconfirm her state by then."

"Yes, thank you for your cooperation." Suzaku replied politely. He had no reason not to believe in the surveillance placed on Lelouch but they didn't know who she was or what she was capable of doing. _She's dangerous, it's best I not forget that_. He turned his gaze towards Rolo, "Continue playing her 'little brother' while I confirm the situation. I'm trusting you to keep your eye on her as well as on those around her. Leave nothing to chance."

Rolo stiffened beneath his callous words, his fingers tightening on the charm attached to his phone, "I will do my job, you don't need to worry about that."

Suzaku stared back at the boy, even if he was brought in by His Majesty as a special condition to Lelouch's condition. _You are no more than a memory put in place of a sister she lost long ago_. Suzaku had never met the Princess Nunnally but from what Euphie had told him it was the death of that sister that had started this whole mess in the first place. Lelouch's love for her dead little sister and her desire for revenge on the people who had allowed such a thing to come to pass – all of this had led to the birth of Zero, the so-called 'Man of Miracles'. He wondered if Lelouch had found amusement in the idea that she had been thought to be a man while in the guise of Zero. If this sister, if Nunnally had lived would Lelouch still have become Zero?

"There is also the matter of C.C," He continued looking up at Villetta. The other reason for this surveillance was because of that Witch, the woman who had given Lelouch the power of Geass. The Emperor believed that she would return for Lelouch and if or when she did they were to capture her no matter the cost. At that point Lelouch was expendable if she had regained her memories. The true danger was if Lelouch and C.C ever came into contact.

"We have increased the number of eyes around Lelouch, if she's anywhere near here we will find her." Villetta replied.

* * *

"-uch, Lelouch!" The sound of Rivalz' voice broke through her train of thought as she turned to see him struggling to carry a box of supplies into the room, "Where do we put these?"

Standing behind him carrying a box of his own was Mr. Gaius, one of the only teachers to volunteer to help out with carrying supplies. Although normally the task was left to the members of the student council, Milly hadn't seen any reason not to accept Gaius' offer to help. No one else offered because Milly had a reputation of being a dictator when it came to events like these. Teachers normally made themselves scarce unless they were a part of one of the clubs on campus.

"Over there with the rest."

Lelouch gestured towards a corner of the room where similar boxes were stacked as she glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. Rivalz huffed as he moved to place the box beside the rest, Lelouch looked around the room mentally tallying up the number of supplies as she scratched off the items on her list. She glanced up to see Gaius setting his box beside Rivalz' a slight smile on his face. This would be his first festival as a teacher at the school so his obvious excitement was normal. There was just something about him that felt…almost 'brotherly' about him. She wondered if maybe it was that sense which had made Milly accept his help so enthusiastically.

"I'll say one thing for Milly," Rivalz sighed all but collapsing into a vacant seat in the middle of the room, "She doesn't order anything _small_."

Lelouch chuckled at Rivalz' complaint knowing it for what it really was, after all there wasn't anything Rivalz wouldn't do to please Milly. She hid her laughter behind her clipboard as she turned to survey the room, everything would need to be prepared for by the end of this week if they were to hold the festival on time.

"Kids today are lucky," Gaius whispered as he peered over her shoulder at the list in her hands. Lelouch blinked taking a nervous step back before reminding herself that this man was nothing like that sleaze of a teacher from before. Still, the way he'd moved so quickly and quietly to her side had surprised her.

"If you have time to complain then you have time to help." Shirley scolded Rivalz kicking at his feet as she walked past him her arms full of swaths of fabrics that would be used to decorate the stage and other booths around the campus. Rivalz groaned as he climbed back onto his feet and began to slowly shuffle back out of the room. Gaius stepped away from her to follow, a wide grin on his face as he clapped Rivalz on the shoulder on his way out.

"Oh, and if you see Rolo can you tell him I need to speak with him?" Lelouch called out just before Rivalz left with a non-committal wave in her general direction. Shirley rolled her eyes as she placed burden down on the table and glanced around the room.

"Really…how are we planning to get all of this ready in time for the festival?" Shirley sighed hanging her head, "And where exactly is Milly in all this?!"

"I think she said she was leaving to confirm a special something for the end of the festival," Lelouch replied tapping her pen against her chin in thought, "I don't know what it is but she was really excited about it for some reason."

"Something other than her plan to make the world's largest pizza?" Shirley asked tilting her head to the side in thought.

"I just hope it doesn't cost too much," Lelouch sighed, "We're already behind on the budget for this semester and I still haven't factored in –,"  
"Don't worry about all that!" Milly's voice cut off Lelouch's complaint as she stepped into the room a glint of utter excitement in her eyes as she entered the room.

"You _say_ that but…"

She walked right up to Lelouch and stared straight into her eyes a dangerous glint in those soft blue eyes of hers, "I _said_ don't worry about all that."

The door opened and Lelouch looked away to see Suzaku standing beside Rolo both carrying rolls of posters in their arms as they stepped into the room. She was happy to see the two together but felt anxious for some reason. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her eyes followed them into the room where they placed the posters down on the table. Milly had turned her attention towards Suzaku as she danced up to him taking his hand in hers.

"I need to borrow him for a second." She sang as she all but dragged the astonished Suzaku out of the room.

"There she goes again…" Shirley sighed.

Lelouch smiled, "Well, at least someone's having fun."

* * *

Alarm bells rang out as the building shook violently from the explosion that caused the ceiling to cave in. Soldiers still tense just days after the announcement of Zero's return scrambled to regain themselves only a few even managed to make it to their Knightmare frames. He watched the chaos unfolding before him with a sense of disappointment as he maneuvered his Knightmare through the building. _I haven't even changed from flight form and this is already getting boring_. Gino sighed in disgust as he disabled several of the Knightmare frames moving to intercept him.

"Is this the best that Area 11 has to offer?" He asked himself.

He spotted movement beyond the valiant few who stood against him and turned his attention towards it. Two Knightmare frames stood out amongst the others, each carrying heavy lances. _Ahh, so there you are_. They could only belong to the members of the Glaston Knights, the elite group of pilots under the command of Gilbert Guilford, personal knight of Princess Cornelia.

"I don't know who you are, but this ends right here." A voice called out from within the Knightmare.

"Pitiful." Gino scoffed, if these were the elite of Area 11 it was no wonder the Black Knights had walked all over them. "You're letting your confidence get the better of you and that's why Zero was able to return the way he did."

Gino shifted the controls changing his frame out of flight form much to the bewildered surprise of the two pilots standing before him. _Now you realize who you're dealing with_, Gino sighed inwardly as his Knightmare shifted into the more discernable Knightmare frame known as Tristan. _I came here to test your readiness but…_. He let out a laugh.

"If this is the best you have to offer, then I ask you not to hold back." He called out to the other two pilots. _It will be a short battle_. He smiled enjoying himself for the first time since he'd first attacked the building to begin with. He met the charge of the first Knightmare by easily parrying their heavier lance aside using his momentum to stop the second approaching frame deflecting their weapon as he swung his own slicing off the head of the first frame. _Pitiful_. He would have ended it there if not for the sound of Suzaku's scolding voice calling out to stop the battle. The two Knightmares moved despite the order bringing their weapons up at the same time. Gino easily stopped their attempt, moving his weapon locking it between the two as the battle ended.

"That's enough, the battle's been decided." Suzaku continued unfazed as he moved towards the three frames.

Gino smiled as he opened the cockpit and stepped out of his frame, "Hey, Suzaku!" His cheerful voice echoed across the room.

"Gino…I thought I asked you to bring the Lancelot here for me." Suzaku sighed as he moved to meet Gino who climbed out of his Knightmare.

"Yeah, but Lloyd's bringing it anyways so I decided to come a little early." Gino replied as he moved to stand before Suzaku. "Wow! What are you wearing!" He'd never seen Suzaku in anything other than formal wear, it was a nice surprise to see him wearing something else.

"It's my uniform, I came here from school." Suzaku replied as Gino moved to stand behind him draping himself across Suzaku's shoulders, "You're surprisingly heavy."

"School uniform? Didn't you miss us?" Gino replied cheerfully ignoring Suzaku's comment about him being heavy.

"'Us'?" Suzaku repeated just as Anya's Mordred came down from the hole he'd made in the roof.

"Is it over?" Anya asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Anya, and you brought Mordred with you." Suzaku replied sighing inwardly.

"Is it over?" She repeated.

"Yes, the battle is over." Suzaku answered.

_Good, between the three of us we should be able to uncover the truth behind Lelouch's memories_. Suzaku thought as he listened to Gino asking if he could have a school uniform as well.


	5. The Call

Hubris: The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

The noise of the crowd echoed around her like the buzzing of a hive the excitement in the air almost palpable as she made her way past the various food stands and other available amenities. The school festival was, as usual the highlight of Ashford Academy. _No expenses spared_. Lelouch sighed as she glanced down at her checklist. There would be time later for her to enjoy the festivities but as a member of the student council she was in charge of ensuring that all scheduled events went off without a hitch. Her sharp eye for detail and borderline OCD personality for perfection would never allow her a moment's rest if everything did not go absolutely as planned. _12 o'clock, the ingredients for the pizza should be ready for the main event_…_That means I have about a half-hour to go_. She absentmindedly tapped the tip of her pen against her lower lip as she mentally went over every detail.

The main event, and the greatest draw for the festival to begin with was the creation of the world's largest pizza. It would be their second attempt at such a feat and entirely Milly's idea since their first attempt had been interrupted by the appearance of Princess Euphemia. Lelouch had protested at first, thinking that such an event might upset Suzaku but he seemed okay with it. His reassuring smile made her heart twist to see, even now she felt as if the breath were taken from her. Lelouch rubbed at her chest absently staring at the ground as she took a deep breath trying to steady herself. She couldn't begin to explain why, but the thought of Princess Euphemia made her want to cry. She could see it in Suzaku's eyes when he'd spoken. _He's still loyal to her_. She sighed holding the clipboard against her chest as she looked up at the sky closing her eyes against the soft breeze blowing across the school grounds.

The sound of gunfire echoed in her ears, the feel of the trigger against her fingertip as a pair of bluish-violet eyes stared back at her in stunned disbelief. Blood filled her vision as the smell of the festival gave way to the overpowering metallic scent. Her eyes snapped open as the strange image floated away, a scream clamped tightly behind gritted teeth. The clipboard fell from her grip to clatter against the ground as she sat down against the cold hard pavement her legs giving way beneath her. Lelouch struggled to catch her breath even as the vision disappeared completely, clutching at her chest as she forced air in and out of her lungs.

"Lelouch?!"

The sound of Rolo's voice called out to her from somewhere overhead and she glanced up to see him, Suzaku, Milly and about a dozen unfamiliar eyes hovering above her. She felt lost in a rush of confusion as she tried to recall what had happened. She dimly realized that she was on the ground, her legs curled beneath her.

"Huh…?" Lelouch blinked unable to recall how she'd ended up on the ground.

"Lelouch! Are you okay?!" Milly cried out kneeling at her side checking for any visible injuries before putting her hand against Lelouch's forehead. "Is it heat stroke? Have I been working you too hard? Not enough food? A stomachache?"

Lelouch held up her hands to stop Milly's tirade before it could go any further, "I'm fine…really I just fell, it's not a problem."

"You're _not_ fine, do you even realize what color your face is right now?" Suzaku asked stooping to lift Lelouch into his arms. She let out a squeak of surprise as she stared up at him her hands pressed tight against her chest, "I'll take her to the infirmary."

He didn't wait for Milly to respond but set off towards the school without another word, he didn't see the slight smile on Milly's face nor notice how she stopped Rolo from following. The weight of Lelouch's thin body hardly impeded him in the least. As they disappeared from view he slowed his pace a little taking this chance to stare down at her. Those lovely lavender eyes stared back at him, her pale cheeks tinged with a flush of red. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her in his arms, it was like looking into the past – a past he dared not seek for fear it would disappear.

_Was it all a trick_? He couldn't help the suspicion from creeping through his mind as he looked away forcing his heart back into its normal rhythm. He'd been fooled by those eyes once before, and it had cost the lives of countless innocent people. Even a year after the bloody massacre had happened there were still lives being lost every day that Zero remained at large. _If I don't see through the lies this time around it will cost us more than just a few lives_.

"I can walk." Lelouch's low voice caught him off-guard as he glanced down at her.

He paused in the middle of the empty hallway, hesitating for a moment before finally putting her carefully on her feet. She wavered slightly on shaky legs but quickly regained her composure as he held onto her hand. She glanced at him and he realized for the first time that they were completely alone for the first time in days.

"You need to rest, Milly and the rest can handle the festival for a few hours." He replied calmly.

"I suppose…." Lelouch glanced back the way they'd come and shook her head, "But what about the pizza?"

"I still have a few hours before the event, I'll take you to the Student Council room and you can get some rest there."

Taking a firm grip on her hand he led her through the hallway until they reached the Student Council room. Once inside he still refused to let go of her hand as he shut the door behind them. Lelouch felt an uncomfortably long silence stretch out between them as she stared down at their joined hands. Suzaku seemed to have run out of steam as they stood side by side without really looking at each other. _Is he thinking about Princess Euphemia_? She wondered seeing the same look in his eyes from when they'd first started planning the pizza event for the festival. It was as if he were holding something back, as if he were still searching for something. It had to be from what had happened that day, the day of the Bloody Massacre. _Does he feel responsible_? Many Eleven's had been killed believing in the words Princess Euphemia had declared. Suzaku had stood behind her, supporting her and all the while she had planned to kill all the people in the stadium.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." She whispered. He glanced back at her coming to a stop just outside the room waiting for her to continue. She kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke unable to see the dark shadows crossing over Suzaku's eyes as she did. "I mean, coming back here after a whole year couldn't have been easy for you. I know you still think about it…I know you must still be hurting deep down inside from being betrayed like that."

She stopped talking lifting her gaze towards his as a sharp stab of pain registered from the hand he held. The dark look in Suzaku's eyes made her take a step back but his grip on her kept her from fleeing any further than a single step. _What_? Warning bells rang in her head as she struggled to pull free of his grip, fear suddenly pulsing through every inch of her body.

"Suza-ku?" She winced still trying to break free of his grip.

"Why would you say those words?" Suzaku asked holding her by the shoulders as he stared coldly down at her.

"Huh…?" She blinked a cold fear spreading from somewhere deep inside of her. _I don't understand_…. She shook her head trying to pull free of his hold even as he tightened his grip, "You're _hurting_ me…."

Her words snapped across his mind like a whip and he let her go, without the support of his arms she fell to the ground still trembling as she looked up at him. _She doesn't remember_... Suzaku ran his fingers through his hair as the thought grew within him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out a hand for her to take but she shied away from it her gaze wary as she climbed back onto her feet without his help. He felt her withdraw from him like a physical slap to the face as he let his hand fall back to his side. "You should get some sleep, I'll send Rolo back to check on you."

She watched him leave with guarded eyes before locking the door behind him, tears rolled down her face as she pressed her forehead against it. _I don't understand_…. Her chest throbbed painfully as she walked away from the door falling listlessly to the couch. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing that cold angry look in Suzaku's eyes, as if she had done something to hurt him. _I don't understand_…. She curled in on herself as tears flowed freely down her face.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time she opened up her eyes casting a soft orange-red glow about the room as she sat upright rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lelouch glanced around, surprised to find herself in the spare room of the Student Council room lying in bed. The sparsely furnished room had at one point belonged to Mina who had a tendency to overwork herself most nights. Though that didn't make it any less comfortable than any other room within school campus. She moved then stopped realizing that Rolo was curled up beside her fast asleep. A smile lit her face as she reached out a hand to brush away a stray strand of hair from his face. Rolo blinked, waking slowly as he looked up at her relief evident on his face as he sat upright.

"Sister, are you feeling better?" Rolo asked.

"Yes, much better thank you. When did you carry me to the bed?" She asked climbing to her feet.

Rolo frowned tilting his head slightly, "I didn't carry you, I found you in here like this."

Lelouch blinked tapping her finger against her chin, she was certain that she had fallen asleep on the couch – but then how…? She shook her head as she glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already a little past 6 o'clock and it would soon be time for the final event. The closing event was to be a bonfire dance on school grounds complete with an orchestra to set the mood. Milly had gone so far as to get dresses for herself, Lelouch and Shirley. It was then that she remembered that she had promised to meet with Suzaku on the roof just before the dance. _I need to go, but I have to get dressed first_.

"I need to change for the dance, you should as well Rolo." She replied as she turned and walked out of the room. She barely heard Rolo's cry of protest as she raced out of the room heading towards the clubhouse where she had put the dress Milly had bought for her.

* * *

The flickering light of the flames danced across his vision as he watched the dancing figures down below. Suzaku sighed wondering if Lelouch would even show up after what had happened earlier, he hadn't meant to lose his temper in such a way but he certainly couldn't take it back now. He had to end this before the night was over if he ever wanted to find out the truth. He wore his usual school uniform with the exception of Euphie's crest pinned to the right of his chest. Tonight he would put an end to the doubt, he would find out the truth no matter what. He owed her that much at least.

"Suzaku?"

The soft sound of Lelouch's voice broke through his wandering thoughts as he turned to see her standing just outside the entrance to the roof. Suzaku blinked at the sight of her, the long deep red chiffon dress seemed to cling to her like a second skin. The flattering sweetheart style with its intricate beading of dark red crystals woven into a belt just beneath her chest made for an impressive sight. The material clung to her breast and hips before flowing down her legs like silk with her long black hair left to drape across her shoulders and down her back Lelouch looked stunning. He stared at her unable to take his eyes off of her, the warm hues of the dress complimented her light skin in ways he couldn't begin to understand. _So this is why Milly had a smile on her face that day_.

"Um…," Lelouch blushed beneath the intensity of Suzaku's gaze, brushing her hair back behind her ear as she folded her arms in front of her uncertain of what she should do.

Suzaku blinked taking a step towards her as she fidgeted with her fingers. It was almost cute to see the flush in Lelouch's face as he stood beside her.

"You look beautiful." Suzaku whispered reaching out to touch a strand of her hair. She was as beautiful as he remembered her, without the malice and deceit of her past life. Here and now he could see the genuine smile she had once showed him eight years ago, back before the war had taken everything from both of them. Back before she had gone into hiding, to a time when she had smiled and laughed alongside him. If the war had not started, if she had not lost her mother, her sister and everything she held dear – would she have remained this pure-hearted?

"Thank you…." She smiled up at him her whole face lighting up for one brief moment, "Oh, you – you wanted to talk with me about something?"

Her words brought him back to himself as he let her hair fall from his grip brushing the tips of his fingers against her cheek before taking a step back. "Yes, I need to speak with you about something very important." Lelouch tilted her head as she looked up at him she could sense a certain gravity in the words he spoke as if he were afraid something would break if he should continue. She smiled up at him as she reached out to take his hand in hers.

"You can tell me, I promise."

Suzaku took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down as he opened his mouth, "Lelouch are you –,"

A loud explosion rocked through the campus knocking her forward as the ground shook violently beneath them. The sound of gunfire and screams replaced the sound of music and laughter as the world around them seemed to erupt into chaos. Suzaku pulled her into his arms covering her head as more explosions rocked through the buildings. He could see cannon fire coming from the other side of the school and hear the sounds of gunfire coming from somewhere down below. _An attack_?! He reached into his back pocket for his phone and pressed down on Lloyd's number.

"Suzaku!" The sound of Lloyd's voice on the other end was somewhat calming as he clipped the phone to his ear.

"Lloyd I need you to send reinforcements to the school, we're under heavy fire."

"Shall I send the Lancelot as well?"

"Yes, I also need medical units dispatched I don't know if there are any casualties or not."

"Yes of course." Lloyd responded.

He opened his mouth to say more but Lelouch jerked out of his protective grip, "Lelouch!" He grabbed her arm just before she could leave and she turned to look at him a panicked look on her face.

"Let me go! I have to go find Rolo!" She screamed trying to break free of his grip.

"No, stay here! I can't have you running off." He shouted back at her pulling her back to him. Lelouch struggled hitting him in the chest as she called Rolo's name as if she could somehow call him to her side. Suzaku kept his grip on her trying to get her to calm down but one kick to his shin made him loosen his grip enough for her to slip away. He tried to reach out to grab her but she broke free disappearing down the stairs without once looking back. "LELOUCH!"

* * *

The sound of gunfire echoed dimly in the back of her mind as she raced through the empty corridors searching for a way out of the school. She ducked behind a wall as a group of screaming students raced past her followed by men and women dressed in the black uniform belonging to the rebel Black Knights. Panic raced through her heart as she waited for them to pass before running back the way she'd come. _I have to find Rolo…_. She ducked into an empty classroom as the sound of more footsteps came from further ahead and clamped her hands across her mouth to keep from crying out. The chaos within the school seemed like nothing compared to the chaos going on outside of it.

Lelouch hardly dared to breath as she finally managed to slip free of the confines of the school and out into the open air. She raced across a widely empty yard, past the dark red pools of blood staining the path and around the holes where mortar shells and other explosives had landed. _I have to find Rolo_. The thought alone kept her running, kept her pressing forward despite the pain in her chest and the ache in her legs. She burst through the clubhouse door thankful to see that it had escaped the destruction happening outside and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Rolo! Rolo, answer me!" She cried out frantically. A half-strangled gasp caught her attention and she turned to see a bloodied Miss Villetta standing just a few feet away. "Miss Vill-!"

Something hot whizzed just past her ear and she froze at the sound of gunfire echoing against her ears her mind uncertain which had come first, the bullet passing by her ear or the sound of the gun. Lelouch blinked seeing the gun in Villetta's hand for the first time, all she had seen was the blood covering Villetta's right side and the way she had held onto it with her left hand. The dark look in Villetta's eyes finally registered with her as she took a step back.

"Miss Villetta?" Lelouch hesitated as she stared back at her teacher.

"I won't be fooled by you a second time, this time you die, Zero." Villetta's voice shivered with anger as she pointed the gun at Lelouch.

_Zero_? Lelouch blinked as she took another step back, "You're wrong…I – I'm not-,"

Villetta sneered, her face crinkling up with a mixture of pain and hatred, "You may not have the memory of it but trust me – _you_ are Zero, the one responsible for destroying my life! This time I won't hold back, I won't let you escape me a second time, Zero."

"Villetta!"

The sound of Rolo's voice brought joy to her heart and the next moment she saw him standing in front of her a look of relief on his face.

"Rolo! You're safe!" She wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest as she cried, "Miss Villetta –," She looked to see Villetta lying on the ground a pool of blood spreading around her body.

"She won't hurt you ever again, I promise." Rolo's arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close, "I promise you I'll keep you safe."

Lelouch covered her face with her hands as she let the warmth of Rolo's arms calm her as they always did. _You're safe…you're safe and that's all that matters_. She clung to him as if to make certain that he was indeed real and none of this was a dream. "Rolo, we have to get out of here – we need to hurry the Black Knights have taken over the school."

"I need to take you somewhere safe," Rolo replied taking hold of her hand as he pulled her towards the door, "The Knights of Round are here and if they find you here they'll take you away."

"Suzaku? Why would he…?" Lelouch stopped as she bumped into Rolo's back on the way out surprised to find him standing absolutely still in front of her. "Rolo?"

She turned her gaze towards the outside to see…five different Knightmare frames standing just beyond them, their weapons aimed at the two of them. She recognized one of the suits as the Lancelot and tried to push past Rolo to see what was going on. Had the Knights of Round already ended the battle with the Black Knights? She could still hear gunfire and see the flash of cannon fire just beyond the five Knightmares. The school was on fire, she could see the smoke coming from the direction of the student dorm rooms. Why were these suits here if the battle was still happening elsewhere?

"Lelouch vi Britannia, you are hereby charged with crimes against the Holy Britannian Empire and are to be executed by command of His Majesty King Charles zi Britannia."

The voice coming from the Lancelot could only have belonged to Suzaku but her mind went blank at the words. _Executed_…? Lelouch blinked holding onto Rolo's back unable to think past what lay before her eyes. _You are Zero_…. Villetta's words haunted her memory as she struggled to understand what Suzaku had just said.

"Lelouch, you have to run – get out of here while you still can." Rolo's voice broke through her fractured thoughts as she turned her gaze towards his back.

"Rolo?" She whispered reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I promised that I would keep you safe, right? Please Lelouch, you have to run."

Rolo turned to push her away just as the sound of gunfire exploded before her. Something warm and wet splashed against her face as she fell to the ground unable to comprehend what was happening. Rolo had pushed her, there was the sound of gunfire then…. She turned her head to see Rolo lying face down in a growing pool of blood.

"ROLO!" Lelouch scrambled to reach for him even as she felt something deep inside of her shattering as if walls were breaking apart somewhere inside. The world suddenly opened before her as if she were watching two separate events, she could see two bodies each riddled with bullet holes lying bloodied on the steps before her, even as she saw Rolo's body slowly bleeding out before her. _Again… I'm going to lose everything precious to me all over again_…. She screamed curling into a ball as she cried out a denial for all the world to hear.

"Someone…anyone…please…stop this. I don't want this, please…," She whispered reaching out to grasp Rolo's hand as she stared at him, "Someone please, save me from this!" She cried out shutting her eyes. The ground shook beneath her suddenly and she let out a gasp thinking it was the five Knightmares firing their weapons at her. A warm spiral of air circled around her as she clung to Rolo's hand shutting her eyes tightly praying for the end to come swiftly.

"Who the hell are you?!"

A voice called out from one of the five Knightmares and she opened her eyes to find herself completely unharmed. A heavy shadow fell across her vision as she glanced up to see a blue and white Knightmare frame crouched above her. A light blue shield, she recognized as a Blaze Luminous shield flowed around the Knightmare and her like a cloak rippling in the breeze. It was the most strangely beautiful thing she'd ever seen, the Knightmare stood above her shielding and protecting her completely. It almost looked like the Lancelot, the only difference she could see was the coloring.

"I will not allow you to harm the Princess," The Knightmare stood holding what looked like a slender lance in its hand as it faced the five opposing frames, "On my Honor as the Knight of Five, and the personal Knight of Princess Lelouch vi Britannia, I will let none harm her while I live."


End file.
